<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Severus! by Camilunga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079868">Hey Severus!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga'>Camilunga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Lives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Chemistry Professor Severus Snape, Doctor Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mentioned Albus Dumbledore, Mentioned Draco Malfoy, Mentioned Hermione Granger, Mentioned Minerva McGonagall, Strangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets a stranger while traveling and is attracted to him, but fate is not on his side, but a few weeks later fate gives him a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Severus!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Español available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593006">Oye Severus!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga">Camilunga</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys! Me again with a little story for you, I hope you like it.</p><p>I remind you once more that my first language is not English so I'm really, really sorry for any typo or grammar mistake or for any repetitive sentence or word, besides all that, I hope you can enjoy this.</p><p>I'm easy to handle, if you like, leave kudos and if you can please leave a comment (Still ghosts are welcome here), if you don't like it, just go, don't come to make a mess in here .</p><p>As I said before sorry for all the bad grammar and the typos, I hope you forgive me if I have any mistake.</p><p>So enjoy the read ...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment he finished his studies he knew that he was going to make a trip alone, know the world and would end up one day in this city. He always wanted it and Hermione never helped with all the stories she told him about when she came to visit her grandparents every summer they were off from boarding school.</p><p>Now this was his last week of vacation before entering as a doctor to the same boarding school where he had been all his youth.</p><p>He was enjoying the walk through Central Park while the music boomed in his ears, Hermione was waiting for him at the BG Restaurant and he knew that her friend would be anxious for him to arrive with his little package. He was staying at The Pierre and was enjoying every moment of having Central Park so close.</p><p>He was almost in front of the statue of General William Tecumseh, when he felt someone touch him on the shoulder, he was scared by the sudden touch but when he turned around the most attractive man with a mysterious bearing that he had ever seen was in front of him.</p><p>A slight smile framed the face of that man who was tall much taller than himself, wavy black hair down a little below the shoulders, with intense black eyes, an aquiline nose but that went perfectly with that face, thin and sensual lips, long and elegant neck with long slender fingered hands holding a small box that looked too much like the one he carried in his back pocket.</p><p>“You dropped this,” that charming prince finally said, with a deep and rich voice that he was sure was the most sensual voice he had ever heard.</p><p>“Oh, thank you” he answered taking the small box and sighing inside, if he had lost it he was sure that his credit card would have been so hurt and Hermione would have killed him.</p><p>The man smiled and shoved one of his hands into his pants pocket, and he instantly cursed those pants because they marked those bloody long and thick legs.</p><p>“Sorry for saying this, but did somebody tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes? I have never seen eyes of such beautiful green.” He spoke while adjusting his hair, which was being blown by the wind making him look more handsome.</p><p>“Ah, uh Thank you” it seemed that all his vocabulary had flown from his brain, because with every second that passed he forgot one more word.</p><p>The man smiled when he saw his frustration and he got more and more lost in his gaze “Are you from around here?” he asked.</p><p>He doubted if he should answer, but a voice in his head that sounded terrifyingly the same as Draco’s told him “He’s handsome, live a little cracked face” so he replied “No, I’m a foreigner”</p><p>The taller laughed “Well, Hello foreigner, my name is Tobias” how could that voice sound like it was whispering the sexiest things on the planet.</p><p>“Hi Tobias, my name is Harry” what was wrong with his voice? He sounded like a teenage girl talking to her crush for the first time.</p><p>Tobias cleared his throat, before speaking again “Nice to meet you Harry, and tell me if I can ask what you’re doing in a city like New York”</p><p>He could answer this without sounding like a hormonal teenager, right? “Vacation, my best friends live here and I came to bring them precisely the little box that you saved me from losing.”</p><p>“Oh! I’m glad I helped” he says and there is that smile again, “I’m on vacation too, I’m from Europe.”</p><p>Harry is about to answer that he too, when his phone rings and then he remembers that Hermione is waiting for him a few steps away, Tobias sees the look in those green eyes and he knows that his time is running out with the green eyed, so he stretches his hand and places it on Harry’s forearm taking his attention away from the phone “Maybe this will sound very direct but ... could you give me your number? So we can meet when you’re not in such a rush”</p><p>Harry looks at him intensely scanning him, he knows that many things could go wrong but for once in his life he wants to jump head first “Sure” he says smiling and he knows it was worth it when that man smiled at him too.</p><p>Harry quickly gives him his number and with a last smile he says goodbye to him but not before winking at him “I’ll wait for your call” he says just when his phone starts ringing again and he hurries to leave. Tobias also says goodbye and looking into each other’s eyes they both smile and he is soon crossing 59th Street with that smile still plastered on his face.</p><p>When he is almost crossing the Pulitzer Fountain his phone rings again and he finally answers, and like a teenager he starts fanboying as soon as he hears Hermione’s voice asking where he is.</p><p>“Oh Hermy, I’m really sorry but the most handsome Greek god stopped me” Hermione giggles at this and he begins to tell her and when he is in front of 58th Street looking directly at the building where his friend is waiting for him he realizes something “Oh fuck! “ he gasps and his friend quickly asks what happens “I gave him my number wrong” he says and before she can say something he is saying goodbye and cutting off the call “Mione, see you in a moment”</p><p>He hurries back down the road that he passed only a few minutes ago, thinking about how stupid he was, when he reaches 59th Street again the cars are passing and he cannot cross, his anxiety grows more and he stretches out hoping to see Tobias’s hair, when the light is finally green and he crosses the street, he starts to look for him frantically calling him several times but he is nowhere to be found, his hopes begin to die, after a few minutes his phone rings again and when he sees the name of his friend in the screen answers defeated “I lost him Herms”</p><p>-<br/>-<br/>--<br/>-<br/>-<br/>--<br/>-<br/>-</p><p>The weeks had soon passed and Harry was really happy being the boarding school's new doctor. The children and adolescents loved him very much since he was attentive and had a lot of patience with them when they felt sick.</p><p>His memories of that summer still followed him sometimes and he remembered with a smile that stranger who had stolen a part of his heart.</p><p>Now while his gaze was lost on the horizon watching the lake, his thoughts were lost in the memory of those deep black eyes. Why had that man captivated him so much? Now he would never know, he had lost the opportunity.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the vibration of his pager, taking it out and reading the message he sighed, just then a couple of students greeted him "Doctor Potter, afternoon, Headmaster Dumbledore is looking for you" He smiled at both of them and showed them his pager with the message on the screen "We know how impatient our Director is, right?" He said and the teenagers laughed saying goodbye to him.</p><p>He directed his steps to the main building, right where the offices and the medical wing were, he had always liked the peace and quiet that the roads of campus gave him, all the roads were marked by rows of poplars that provided shade and almost all places near the lake were surrounded by willows.</p><p>When he finally reached his destination from a distance he looked at the director in his bizarre clothes accompanied by a man in a flawless black suit, hair tied in a low bun and as tall as the director himself.</p><p>He hurried his steps and when the Director saw him a smile adorned his face, he admired and loved that eccentric old man, he had been the one who had rescued him when he was a small child, when his parents had died and left him alone. "Harry my boy" he heard the Headmaster say when he was only a few steps away from him. But then he couldn't answer because that stranger turned to see him and it was none other than Tobias the man from New York.</p><p>The Headmaster smiled, not knowing everything that was going through his favorite pupil's head at that moment "Come Harry, come, I want you to meet our Chemistry Teacher, who was finally able to join us, Severus Snape, Severus this is our faculty doctor, Harry Potter", the Headmaster introduced them as he shifted his gaze between the two men who were still quiet, looking into each other's eyes, Severus finally cleared his throat and Harry came out of his reverie "Nice to meet you Professor Snape" he said extending his hand and Severus gave him a crooked smile at the same time that he took it between his own and answered with that deep voice that so many fantasies had given him "The pleasure is all mine Doctor Potter"</p><p>Just then Minerva the deputy director called the Director from one of the offices, "I need to attend to this, Harry take care of Severus for a moment for me, okay?" Harry just nodded, still lost in those black pools that the tallest had for eyes.</p><p>"So Severus huh" Harry said as soon as the Headmaster left them alone, Severus chuckled "Severus Tobias Snape if you need to know" Harry hummed quietly, still lost in the other's gaze.</p><p>"Non-existent number? You could have told me you weren't interested" Severus said still holding Harry's hand, Harry blushed at this and cleared his throat "49" he replied, Severus looked at him confused "Excuse me?" said the black-eyed.</p><p>"My number" he answered but the other kept seeing him confused "My number is 49 and not 94, it was wrong when I said it" he continued "It had only been a few weeks with my new phone, and for days I kept saying the wrong number, it was not intentional" Severus' eyes widened and he started to laugh, if Harry had been undone by that man's deep voice, he was sure that at the moment he was melting away with his laughter.</p><p>"What?" he asked curiously, but Severus kept laughing, Harry looked at him confused "Don't you believe me?" he asked again, he was getting irritated when the other finally took a breath and replied "Are you telling me that all these weeks I had your phone with only two numbers exchanged?, And here I was thinking that you weren't interested" and Harry finally understood the other's laugh, he smiled and nodded making Severus smile too.</p><p>"I came back to find you" Harry told him "But you were gone" Severus eyes widened at this, Harry was going to continue when the voice of the Headmaster interrupted them "Severus come" Severus nodded and finally released Harry's hand turning towards the Director and starting to walk, when he was almost at the office door the green-eyed called him.</p><p>"Hey Severus!" and he turned to see him with a smile and both were lost again in the other's gaze, knowing that everything was going to change from that moment.</p><p>Neither was waiting for the other, but without looking they found each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I watched a music video and was inspired by it. And I think it worked because this story came to life.</p><p>So I hope you enjoyed it and distracted you for a moment from whatever is going through your heads right now.</p><p>I hope you are safe and healthy! Hugs to all</p><p>Remember Kudos are welcome !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>